Once Lost, Now Found
by dragonmage27
Summary: [Alternate Universe]What if it was not Hyuuga Hinata kidnapped but Uchiha Itachi? What if they weren't able to rescue him? What if Uchiha Fugaku met him back fifteen years later?
1. First Meeting

Dragonmage27: I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but this idea just won't leave my mind. I hope that I will be able to finish this, as I kind of have the ending made up, just none of the in between details… Well no crossover this time. I will be taking a lot of liberties with this fic, and many things have been changed, so look out for differences.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: Alternate Universe What if it wasn't Hyuuga Hinata who was kidnapped but Uchiha Itachi? What if they weren't able to rescue him? What if Uchiha Fugaku meets him back fifteen years later?

Once Lost, Now Found

Chapter One: First Meeting

After a difficult mission, Uchiha Fugaku, the current head of the Uchiha clan, did not head to the hospital as he was supposed to. Instead he marched up to the Hokage Tower in hurry. Pushing past the ANBU guarding the Third Hokage, he burst into the office. At once, He knew that the little feeling that has been nagging him the entire mission was a bad omen. He quickly asked, "What has happened?" How he knew? When your wife is sitting in front of the leader of the village crying her eyes out, you knew something was wrong.

The Sandaime sighed and looked at him with age in his eyes. "Kumogakure has pretended to sign a peace treaty and entered Konoha. They attacked the Uchiha clan and has kidnapped your son. We automatically sent ANBU troops and we managed to capture them. But your son was not found. The ANBU has reported that when the Kumo-nin discovered that they were being followed, they threw your son into the ocean. We were not able to rescue him."

Uchiha Fugaku widened his eyes in shock. While Konohagakure was in war with Kumogakure, even he was called out to do missions. This particular mission he just came back from took a few weeks. He had not wanted to leave his wife while she was in the maternity ward but with the war going, every shinobi had the duty to serve the village. Therefore when he heard news of his newborn son, he was overjoyed and quickly finished his mission to hurry back home. Yet Fugaku had not even laid eyes on his child and his heir was dead.

Before the Fugaku was able to say anything, his wife Mikoto interrupted. "Don't be angry at the Hokage-sama, Fugaku-san. I'm the one who should be sorry, it was all my fault, had I been able to protect our child against the enemies he will still be here."

Fugaku sighed. Mikoto has clearly put all the blame on herself. But there was no one to blame except the Kumo-nin. There was nothing neither he nor his beloved wife could do.

Yet he felt so angry. Angry at himself for not being there with his wife; angry at the Hokage for not able to protect his family while he was away. And most of all, angry at the Kumo-nin for hurting his family. As a shinobi, he was not supposed to have feelings, but has a husband, he had the duties of one. "Mikoto, you just gave birth, I do not expect you to fight. Do not worry, I do not blame you. Hokage-sama, you said that the Kumo-nin have been captured? Is there any chance that I may _speak_ to them after I deliver my wife home?"

His son was important but now he was gone, his wife was more important now.

* * *

-15 years later-

"Uchiha-sama, we are being followed!"

Uchiha Fugaku stopped at a clearing in the forest. "Take the scroll back to Hokage-sama. I will take care of it here." His teammate stopped. "But-"

"NO! The mission is more important. The scroll is very important to the Hokage, I will take care the ninjas following us. Don't forgot the Code of Shinobi, the mission is the most important, we are shinobi!"

"Very well then, Uchiha-sama. Take care." He leapt into the forest and ran away with the scroll in his hands. A few seconds after, Uchiha Fugaku was surrounded by about twenty shinobi.

Fugaku grimaced. Sharingan or no Sharingan, taking on twenty chuunin or jounin level criminals was more than just dangerous. He whipped out two kunai and gripped it tightly. This was almost suicide, but the Hokage needed the scroll, and Fugaku was not going to let anyone interfere with the mission. Even if it meant giving up his own life.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku woke up puzzled. He was pretty sure heaven was white and hell was black and red. So why the hell was he staring at a brown ceiling?!

The first thing a talented shinobi should notice was his surroundings. Fugaku looked around the room that he was in. It did not seem to be any sort of laboratory incase the enemies are attempting to find the secrets of the Sharingan. It looks as if he was in a cabin near the sea. He could smell the ocean and a strong scent of fish. Beside him was a tray of food, pickled vegetables, fried fish and a bowl of rice. Why would his enemies feed him?

Fugaku finally noticed how damanged his body was. His leg was in a cast and he had a deep wound on his chest that was bandaged. Apparently, Fugaku was not dead, and he was not captured by enemy ninja. He was rescued by a fisherman.

Suddenly, he heard a loud rumbling, from his stomach. Thankfully there was no one in the room with him, Fugaku couldn't stand the humiliation of someone seeing him in this state. Painfully he reached for the food; dismissing the thought that the food could have had poisen in it.

"So, you are awake Shinobi-san?"

Fugaku jerked his head up from his meal and stared at the person who stood at the door. He had let his guard down, not even noticing that someone had walked in.

Expertly putting on a blank face, he observed the person at the door with scrutiny. The persons voice was soft, low and did not contain any malice. The person was a young boy about fifteen or sixteen years old. He had a pale complexion and black eyes. His hair, long and black, was tied into together near the nape of his neck and he had bangs that framed his face. He seemed to be on the short side and was rather skinny. He wore simple clothes that consisted of a grey t-shirt and black pants. He was not wearing a forehead protector or ninja sandals.

"Well, are you going to speak to me or shall I talk to you another day, Shinobi-san?" The boy moved from the door and sat at the chair beside Fugaku.

After a moment to recollect his thoughts, Fugaku asked, "Where am I?"

"You are inside a little cabin near the ocean sitting on my bed. If you are asking which country you're in, you are in the Water Country."

"Are you the one who saved me?" Fugaku seemed calm but inside he was quite confused. How did he end up from a forest in the Lightning Country to go across the sea to the Water Country?

"Yes," and after a pause, "what is your name Shinobi-san?"

Contemplating should he reveal his name to a complete stranger, his sensible side won the paranoid side. There was no loss to just giving him his first name as long as this boy doesn't know of the Uchiha clan. "Fugaku. What is your name?"

Fugaku was pretty sure he wasn't going to get a asnwer since the boy stood up and headed for the door. But just ask he exited, he said softly, "Call me Itachi."

Dragonmage27: Well the first chapter is done. Please tell me if you noticed something wrong with my writing and I'll change it. And if some of you are thinking how Fugaku is a bit OOC, it's because I believe he got extremely prideful after Itachi was the best in everything. But if Itachi wasn't there, then……I get to change his personality! Kukuku


	2. News and Questions

Dragonmage27: Well…I'm updating and it hasn't been a month yet. Wow. It's like I turned over a new leaf. I'm changing. Speaking of changes, I'm making Itachi only 3 years older than the genin 9. Why? Because I feel like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Alternate Universe What if it wasn't Hyuuga Hinata who was kidnapped but Uchiha Itachi? What if they weren't able to rescue him? What if Uchiha Fugaku meets him back fifteen years later?

Once Lost, Now Found

Chapter Two: News and Questions

Uchiha Mikoto was a simple woman. She became genin at age thirteen and chuunin by seventeen. She never became jounin and never will. The women of the Uchiha clan were not strong and that was a fact. They were taught etiquette and how to be a loving mother and wife.

Mikoto didn't want that life. She fought her parents and entered the Shinobi Academy to have adventurous days. She did not want to stay in the Uchiha compound looking after her children, cooking dinner and gossiping with the other Uchiha wives. Of course, Mikoto was young and naïve. She was not strong but had worked hard for the little strength she had now. Yet she did not know that this was what caught the attention of Uchiha Fugaku, the future head of the clan.

Uchiha Fugaku was young and proud. He also did not want a weak wife that he was wed to, just for the sake of the clan. He wanted someone who could understand him and he found out that person was Uchiha Mikoto. He was intrigued by her, a young girl that had big dreams as a shinobi but did not have much talent. He was not disgusted that she couldn't master her Sharingan and taijutsu was just average. He liked the fact that she had the guts to admit she was weak and was determined to work harder. He made a comment about her to his father at the dinner table once. They were engaged the next week.

Mikoto was upset when she heard the news. She knew she was no good to the Uchiha clan because she was weak. But she had thought that her parents had learned that she was not like the other girls. She did not want to marry and had thrown a big tantrum. It did not matter; she was going to be the wife of Uchiha Fugaku in three months.

Every time Mikoto did not have a mission; Fugaku did. Everytime he didn't have a mission; she did. They never did meet face to face until the night they were married. And then it was announced that she was pregnant five months later. After nine long months, she gave birth to a beautiful young boy. Fugaku was on a mission and she had not picked a name for him; naming was a ritual process for parents together. She had not named him yet and a week later, the boy was announced dead.

* * *

Mikoto was in the kitchen preparing for dinner when she heard the news. She was humming a little tune waiting for her husband to come home after his mission. Despite what she had said when they were getting married, being wed to Uchiha Fugaku was the best thing to happen to her. Fugaku knew what being a shinobi was and allowed her to be independent. Of course, she could tell that he loved her in a sort of hidden way under the neutral mask he puts on. 

After the Kumo-nin had killed her son, Fugaku stopped going on A- and S-class missions and took up the position has captain of the Konoha Military Police Force so he can stay by her side. Only recently had Fugaku taken up a mission outside of the village because of the Hokage specifically requested him.

Mikoto heard the door slide open and went to the front to welcome her son home. Three years after her first born son's death, she had another son, Sasuke. While she may not have forgotten her first son, taking care of another kept a lot of the bad memories away.

As of now, Sasuke was in the same genin team with Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi was not well liked by the Uchiha clan but Mikoto had always acknowleged him for his power; power that she never had. Now she respects him for saving her son when they went on a C- turned A-class mission in the Wave country.

"Okaa-san, I'm home," announced Sasuke as he stood near the front door.

"Welcome home." After seeing that Sasuke just continued standing there, Mikoto asked, "Why are you just standing there instead of coming in, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me to tell you, that we have to meet the Hokage right now, Okaa-san. He says it's urgent."

* * *

"What do you Fugaku is dead?!" Mikoto nearly screamed to the Third Hokage. 

"Calm down Mikoto! I know you are upset but you must relax and listen to me," the Sandaime with a little edge. He knew she was distressed but that was no reason to lose her manners.

Mikoto quickly calmed down, thank goodness she hadn't forgot some of the shinobi training she learned when she was little. It wouldn't do to scream at the leader of the village. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I was out of place."

"Mikoto, I know you are devastated but you must hear me out. This mission that I had sent Fugaku on, was an A-class mission. Since the details are classified I can only tell you the brief summary of it. Fugaku and his partner were to retrieve a scroll that was taken by our enemies.

"Unfortunately, they were ambushed by rogue-nins, most of them above chuunin level. Fugaku's partner, Sakamoto reported that there was over twenty of them and Fugaku had let him escape so he can bring back the scroll. We immediately sent our ANBU to see if Fugaku is alive, but the only thing remaining were the bodies of the rogue-nin. But at least six of their bodies were missing. We suspect they have captured and killed him."

"I know I have not picked up a kunai for 15 years, but may you send me out on a mission? You say that you did not find my husband's body so he might still be alive. Please let me try to find him!" Mikoto was desperate and angry. Already she had lost a member of her family, she would not forgive herself if she just let go of her husband when there might be a chance of survival.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, I cannot allow that. Where Fugaku had fought was past the Konoha borders, even if he is alive, we cannot do a thing. The Hidden Cloud is close and they still hold animosity toward us. It will be too dangerous to send our shinobi there. They have set up extra patrols since they have heard news about our ANBU entering their land."

Mikoto just stood in silence and nobody said anything for a few minutes before Mikoto said, "I understand Hokage-sama. I apologize for being rude. Let's go, Sasuke." At that she turned around and walked towards the door. Sasuke, who had been standing beside Mikoto, was too shocked about to the news and didn't say anything. Instead he silently followed after his mother quietly.

The Sandaime shook his head regretfully before whispering, "I'm sorry, Mikoto. I wasn't able help you, Sasuke or your firstborn. Forgive me, I have become too old." But the door was already closed and he was the only one left in the office.

* * *

Fugaku was usually a quiet man and did not speak unless spoken to but he felt a bit unnerved by the silence within the room. At this moment, he was still stuck in bed and the boy that had rescued him was sitting in a chair beside the window reading a book. Itachi had not spoken a single word to him and didn't seem to want to anytime soon. 

Fugaku was the first to speak, "Itachi, I have a question."

After a moments pause, "What is it?"

"Why did you rescue me? You don't seem the type of person to save all those who are wounded."

"Why does it matter, Fugaku-san?" Dark eyes looks up from the book and stared at him; almost looking as if he was challenging Fugaku to continue with the questioning.

"It doesn't, I just seek answers. I wonder why a stranger would rescue someone like me. It seems quite obvious I will just bring you nothing but trouble." Too bad Fugaku was a proud man and doesn't like to back down from challenges.

"The human mind is very complex, Fugaku-san. When I saw you lying on the ground, you were swimming in your own blood. Perhaps I felt sorry and decided to help you. But if you ask me for the true reason, I'm afraid I can not give it to you as I do not know it myself."

"You say that Itachi, but if you did not want to rescue me, you could have easily left me there. You could have thrown me out as soon as I was awake, yet you are still helping me.

"You sound as if you are upset that I rescued you Fugaku-san," murmured Itachi, his eyes focusing back onto his book.

"No. I am grateful that you helped me, my life has more meaning if I am still living," Fugaku noticed that Itachi seemed quite interested in that comment and laid down his book to look at his face fully.

"Why? Do you have family or are you just very faithful to your village?"

"My entire family is quite vast, but there are only two closest to me. I have a wife and a son."

"I see." With those simple words, Itachi got up and left the cottage. Fugaku followed his movements with his eyes and felt a bit awkward. Itachi's face had betrayed no emotions but Fugaku had a feeling his answer disappointed the young boy.

* * *

Itachi quickly stalked down to the lake beside his home and took a deep breath. He quickly tried to calm down and shut down all the other noises in the environment. He needed to think about the events that had just happened. 

Even though Itachi had not expressed it, he had been caught off guard by that man's questions. Why had he rescued him? Itachi had no personal gain from it nor was the man related to him. Was it really as he had said? Did he feel sorry for the man? And why would a person like him care about that man's loved ones?

Itachi was so caught up in his thoughts, that he was suddenly jerked back into reality when he saw familiar sight. There was a black raven perched on top of a wooden post in the middle of the lake.

Itachi shook his head free of all the thoughts, dismissing all but one which he would later think back about. But for now, he had to be ready; he had a job to do.

Dragonmage27: Huh…I'm finished, weird. I know the little ending part with Itachi may have been boring, but it will be revealed next chapter! (If there is a next chapter) Well….it took me 2 days to type this…wasn't that bad. I know a lot of the people here are OOC…. But whatever this is an AU. Remember to tell me whatever mistakes you spot!


	3. Visitors

Dragonmage27: Well, it seems I'm updating faster than all my other stories added together!! Let's all cheer and rejoice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Alternate Universe What if it wasn't Hyuuga Hinata who was kidnapped but Uchiha Itachi? What if they weren't able to rescue him? What if Uchiha Fugaku meets him back fifteen years later?

Once Lost, Now Found

Chapter Three: Visitors

Fugaku stayed in bed the entire day after the conversation between Itachi and himself. The next morning when he woke up, he smelled the stench of blood. He jerked his head up and looks around.

Itachi was in a chair by his table wrapping his arm with bandages. There were quite a few bloody rags lying around the room.

"Good morning Fugaku-san." Itachi said lightly, as if his arm was not bleeding and Fugaku was not sitting on his bed wounded.

"What happened to you?" Fugaku was not a person to who had leisure talk; when he spoke, he got right to the point.

"I was working last night." Itachi said it as if it explained everything.

"You never told me your occupation, Itachi."

"I fish."

"So, you're a fisherman. What do you fish at night?"

"...fish."

"I know fish! What kind of fish do you capture that takes a bite out of your arm? You act like its common!" As you were once informed, Fugaku was a calm patient man, but sometimes, he can be impatient.

"But it is common Fugaku-san." Itachi has a slight smile on his face showing that he is very amused by this conversation. "Has this not happened to you before?"

"I am a ninja Itachi. I protect, I steal and I kill for my village. I do not fish," Fugaku said indignantly.

Perhaps Itachi felt that Fugaku took the comment rather too offensively, so he responded a few moments after, "Aren't you too old to be running around?" Or he was just thinking up a sly comment.

"I am never too old to serve my clan. What about you? Aren't you pretty young to be a fisherman? Most boys your age don't enjoy fishing their entire lives."

"...I have my reasons." And Itachi stopped talking.

Fugaku sighed inwardly. It seemed that their conversations never got anywhere; but Fugaku understood. He too had his own secrets and everyone had something too hide. Should they feel it was time to tell; they will.

* * *

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! How are you feeling?" Haruno Sakura, the kunoichi of Team Seven greeted Sasuke happily. Beside her was Uzumaki Naruto, secretly the vessel of Kyuubi, but known as the prankster to everyone else. Both of them looked sleepy but happy to see their friend who had been absent for the past week. "Family business," Kakashi-sensei had told them when they asked. 

Sakura's cheerful smile dropped a bit when she saw Sasuke's grim face. Sasuke was not known to be a sunshine daisy that smiled constantly like Naruto, but he usually responded to his teammate's greetings with a slight smile. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm alright Sakura, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm...Kakashi-sensei is late as usual. Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura looked worried, Sasuke's face was pale and he looked very tired.

"Yea teme! Just tell us, we wouldn't want you to faint in the middle of a mission and I have to carry you back!"

Poof!

"Alright team, gather round!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" hollered Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"Hai, hai. I'm sorry, I was helping the Hokage's secretary with some paperwork when-" He was interrupted.

"LIAR!" screamed Naruto pointing at Kakashi accusingly.

"Actually I was telling the truth. Anyways team, gather around, we have a lot to talk about."

"Really?! What is it Kakashi-sensei? Did the Hokage see what excellent performance we did on our mission to the Wave Country?! Are we never going to do D-ranked mission because the Old Man saw how amazing we are?!"

"No, no and no. Stop jumping to conclusions Naruto. Sasuke, I believe you wanted to tell us all something?"

Sasuke nodded. "Naruto, Sakura, you know how I was absent the entire week?" The two of them nodded. "Last week, my father died."

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku was staring out the window when he met Itachi's first visitor. He heard some bells ring from a bicycle outside and then the loud knocking about ten seconds after. "Itachi! Hey, Itachi! Are you in there?" 

Itachi, who had been reading near the window walked toward the door and yanked it open. He spoke with the man outside for a while before closing the door and bringing a package inside.

"Mailman?" Fugaku asked in curiosity.

"No, he delivers groceries." Itachi headed toward the door with the package in hand.

"Where are you going?"

Itachi shot Fugaku a strange look; almost as if wondering, "What are you my mother?" But he answered anyway, "I'm going to the lake to feed my pet shark your dinner." His face was neutral so Fugaku widened his eyes. When he did, Itachi smiled. "Just kidding, I'm going to cook dinner."

* * *

Fugaku was staring out the window when he met Itachi's second visitor. He heard some bells ring from a bicycle and then a loud knock on the door. A few seconds later, someone called out "Itachi-san!" and cycled away. 

Itachi walked out the door and came back in with a package.

"Mailman?" Fugaku asked in curiosity.

"No, I rarely get mail."

"Milkman?"

"No, he comes in the morning and lays it beside the front door."

"Groceryman?"

"No, he came the other day."

"Fishman?"

"_I'm_ the fisherman, Fugaku-san."

"Meatman?"

"Isn't there a more flattering name for him?"

Fugaku shrugged. Hey, butcher's cut meat, what do you call someone who delivers it?

* * *

Fugaku was staring out the window when he met Itachi's third visitor. He heard some bells ring from a bicycle - actually he didn't. Someone knocked on the door and waited patiently. Fugaku was a bit intrigued, this was different. "Is it the mailman?" 

Itachi ignored Fugaku and opened the door. Unlike the last two times, someone actually walked into the cottage.

The visitor had medium long black and wore a no-sleeve pink kimono. The person walked in and looked a bit shocked to see Fugaku. "You didn't tell me you had a guest."

Itachi walked over to his visitor and replied, "I forgot."

The person eyed Fugaku, who was sitting up in Itachi's bed underneath the covers, and grinned. "Or should I say long-term guest?

Itachi's face turned sour and glared, "I'm not interested in men, especially older men."

Fugaku coughed gently into his fist and said, "You didn't tell me your friend was coming, Itachi."

"...I forgot."

Itachi's _friend_ laughed and turned to Fugaku, "It's nice to meet you, and my name is Haku."

Fugaku nodded and introduced himself, "My name is Fugaku." He turned to Itachi and said, "It's nice to see that you have some things similar to normal teenage boys and your hormones are working fine. I thought you were asexual at first."

Fugaku thought Itachi would turn annoyed but Itachi just smirked. While Fugaku was a bit confused, Haku coughed gently, "I'm a boy, Fugaku-san."

Fugaku stared for a few minutes before saying politely, "I apologize."

Before Haku could say anything, Itachi interrupted and said, "Oh Haku doesn't mind, it happens all the time. Doesn't it?" Haku glared at him.

"You're not much better yourself Itachi!"

"I don't go around wearing a pink kimono and picking flowers."

"They aren't flowers! They are herbs!"

"Sure they are." Itachi didn't use a sarcastic tone but everyone knew he was.

Fugaku watched the entire conversation with amusement. It was like a one-sided argument; Haku was raising his voice and his cheeks turning red with anger while Itachi stayed calm and responded with witty comments using a bland tone.

After the entire conflict ended, Itachi and Haku went outside to talk. When Itachi came back in, Fugaku couldn't help but comment, "You have interesting friends, Itachi."

Itachi glared at him.

* * *

Fugaku was staring out the window when he met Itachi's fourth visitor. The person walked up and kicked the door down. Fugaku quickly struggled to get up, but he couldn't really manage to. Itachi walked right up to the visitor and glared. The visitor was wearing clothing consisting entirely of black and he glared back at Itachi. Itachi and the visitor had a little glaring match for a few minutes; Itachi won. 

They moved toward a corner of the cottage away from Fugaku and whispered harshly. It sounded like they were arguing, in whispers so silently that Fugaku couldn't hear what they were saying. It seemed that the man was getting increasingly agitated and Fugaku thought that he even pulled out a weapon, but it might have been a trick of the light.

After a while the visitor stomped toward the door and said loudly, "You'll change your mind soon Itachi!" And he left; well he tried to leave.

Itachi grabbed the tail of a large swordfish that was hanging on the cottage wall and threw it at the man's head. The man cursed and ducked. As if there were magical strings attached, the fish's tail smacked the man's face.

Itachi scowled at him and said, "Don't you dare think of leaving without fixing my door."

Dragonmage27: Well the third chapter is done! It turned out to be consisting of only a lot of dialogue and humor...strange. I must have been in a good mood when I wrote this. Strangely, I like this chapter a lot more than my others. This chapter…you may think that Itachi and Fugaku is rather OOC, but I'm showing how as time progresses, they warm up to each other. I believe in a few more chapters, they start heading towards Konoha. Why is Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship so well? Well, Sasuke isn't a moody avengeful bastard, so he will be more...friendly? As for Haku...yes he's still alive. There's a bit of plot related to that, but it will be revealed...later. BWHAHAHAHA!


	4. A Stray from the Star

Dragonmage27: This chapter doesn't have much Itachi and Fugaku…but hey, least the story is progressing faster now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Alternate Universe What if it wasn't Hyuuga Hinata who was kidnapped but Uchiha Itachi? What if they weren't able to rescue him? What if Uchiha Fugaku meets him back fifteen years later?

Once Lost, Now Found

Chapter Four: A Stray from the Star

Sasuke took a kunai into his hand threw it towards the target and it land directly in the middle. He continued until he was out of weapons and practiced his taijutsu by hitting a wooden dummy.

His team had suprising taken his story quite well. They didn't show him pity, which he was quite glad; instead Naruto and Sakura had just offered their support. Of course, the fan-girl side of Sakura did take over and she smothered him with questions of "are you okay?" every often or so but that was pretty nice to know someone beside his mother cared.

Sasuke had told them that he was perfectly fine, but inside he wasn't.

"You know Sasuke, beating yourself up by training isn't going to make you feel any better," said a man leaning against a tree.

Sasuke glanced up and widened his eyes, "Shisui-san! I thought you were doing a mission." Apart from his parents, Shisui was Sasuke's favorite cousin. Despite the age difference, they could be called friends; except Shisui had a habit of teasing Sasuke. Shisui was not as pompous as his other relatives and Sasuke was glad of that. Of course, Shisui was very fun to be around; kind of like Naruto, but on a different intelligence scale.

"I was. I hurried back when I heard the news," Shisui said sullenly, the grin had fallen off his face.

"I see," murmured Sasuke.

"Hey I'm sorry Sasuke, I really am. I know how you feel, Fugaku-san was like a father to me."

"Otou-san really was, wasn't he?" Sasuke said with a faraway expression upon his face. "He was always busy with his work, but still found time to talk to me. But…"

"But what Sasuke?"

"Sometimes whenever father spoke, it sounded like he was regretting something. Remember when I first did Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu?"

Shisui smirked, "Of course! How can I not forget the day you came home cheering and screaming? It should've been named a national holiday! After all, an Uchiha only gets to complete their first fire technique once in their life! And Sasuke-chan is very important."

Sasuke frowned at him, "I'm serious here, and I want you to be too."

"Alright, alright," Shisui put up hands surrendering and gestured for Sasuke to continue."

"So that day, after I completed the jutsu, Otou-san looked very proud. He said 'I am very proud of you my son…' and he said it like he was going to say more but he didn't. Instead he just walked away thoughtfully. The entire night, he only said a few words."

Shisui scratched his chin contemplating thoughtfully, "Hmm, well I remember when I was little..." Shisui shook his head. "Nah, probably not it."

"What's it, Shisui-san?"

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered something, but it's not important." Then Shisui smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Sasuke-chan! Your old man was probably just too proud of you to say anything. You know the phrase 'a man of not much words is a man of action'?"

Sasuke didn't reply to Shisui and they just sat on the grass sitting beside each other. After a while Sasuke finally broke the silence, "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"H-how Otou-san just left! Despite father always telling me how he's proud of me, he had never really spoken to me like father to son. He is always busy with his work and he never has enough time. I know I might be selfish, Otou-san is the head of the clan but I still feel as if…I'm not close to him.

"After the mission in the Wave Country, I activated my Sharingan. Otou-san promised me that he will teach me how to use it. He said that he will take some time and help! But that day has not come and he is already gone." Sasuke put his head down, but Shisui could see Sasuke's shoulders shaking, and drops of tears falling down. "It just isn't fair!"

"I know Sasuke, I know. Life is never fair. When my father died, I felt the same way. Do you know who supported me Sasuke?"

"Who?"

"Your parents; they helped my mother and I. During those first few months, I practically lived in your house because my mother was so upset she could barely boil water. I owe Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto a lot."

"Shisui-san, your mother had my mother's help. But what about now? Who is there to help my mother and me?"

Shisui turned to Sasuke and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "I will Sasuke Your family has done so much for me. Now it is my turn to help you."

Sasuke pulled gently pulled away from Shisui and stared out at the grass. "But why? To return the favor?"

"No just that Sasuke. You are like a brother to me; we are family. And family always supports each other."

The two cousins sat side by side staring out as a silent 'thanks' was shared between each other. While they stared out as the sun slowly set, thinking back at their memories; the world continued moving on.

* * *

Haku was a tool. He was supposed to protect his precious person. He was supposed to have control over his emotions. He was not supposed to be thinking about murdering a guy that seemed to want to flirt with him. Of course, a shinobi isn't usually seen wearing a pink kimono carrying groceries.

Haku quickly walked away and pushed open the door to a little hut at the edge of the village. "Zabuza-san, I'm back!"

Momochi Zabuza grunted, he was currently sitting on a couch cleaning his sword. "You're late Haku."

"Sorry Zabuza-san, I went to buy some groceries, we were running low when I went to Itachi, so I went to restock."

"I see, what did Itachi say?"

"Nothing unusual," Haku shrugged as he started removing food from the bags and placing them in the refrigerator. "But something funny did happen." When Haku saw Zabuza look at him curiously, he continued his story. "Well when I went into his house, it turns out Itachi has a roommate. Apparently, Itachi found him severely wounded, rescued him and brought him to his cabin for him to heal."

Zabuza at this point was entirely shocked and spat out the water he was drinking. "Itachi? Are we talking about the same person?"

Haku laughed. "You don't believe either, do you Zabuza-san? I didn't believe it at first either. But apparently, it's true."

Zabuza just barked out a laugh and shook his head, "So, even the most cold-blooded one has found a heart. It is so amusing how fate plays us."

* * *

Umino Iruka was a very average chuunin. Despite him not being jounin, he was still respected among the village because he was a well known teacher at the academy. Today, he was walking home after class when he saw a flash of orange near the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw his favorite ramen-loving student, Uzumaki Naruto sitting down on the swings.

Immediately, Iruka walked over. Having been the genins sensei for a few years, he knew that whenever Naruto sat at those certain swings; there was something wrong. "Hey Naruto! When did you come back from your C-ranked mission?"

Naruto perked up his head and automatically forced on a smile, "I just got back a few days ago. I was going to visit you but the Old Man Hokage said you were busy with the academy and don't bother you. But the mission was so a success! You should've seen me; I was so kick-ass!"

Iruka felt a bit sad; after so many years, he had seen nearly all of Naruto's masks. Despite the cheerful facade, beneath was a young boy yearning for friends and acceptance; much like Iruka himself had longed for when he was younger. Iruka sighed, "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto cocked his head to one side and feigned confusion. "What do you mean, Iruka-sensei? I feel fine."

Seriously, if Naruto ever fails his dream as Hokage, Iruka would firmly suggest him to be an actor. He had talent; or it was skills polished through the years of Naruto's life. "Drop the act and tell me what's wrong. It hurts me to see you upset." Naruto wasn't giving up yet, he continued looking confused. "Naruto I've known you for years, you know you can't hide anything from me."

"But I really don't under-" Naruto was cut off when Iruka spoke.

"Look up at me Naruto." Naruto slowly gazed up into Iruka's chocolate brown eyes that were swimming with emotion. He could see disappointment, sadness and pain. "Do you not trust me Naruto? Is it because you are now genin, you don't share anything more with me? Is it because you now have another sensei? Do you no longer trust me to tell me how you are feeling?"

Realizing how much Naruto had hurt Iruka by faking happiness, Naruto finally decided to tell the truth. "Iruka-sensei, for our last mission, it was supposed to be C-ranked but it turned out that the bridge builder lied to us. We met two dangerous missing-nin. Kakashi-sensei told us the mission turned A-class. There has been something bothering me since that mission." At that, Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"How about I treat you to ramen and you tell me the entire story at Ichiraku? Its getting dark here and the academy grounds lights aren't on."

Naruto nodded and the two walked off the academy grounds and head toward the ramen shop in silence. When they reached Ichiraku, the owner welcomed them graciously, happy to have his best customers. Iruka gave a short laugh before ordering for Naruto and himself, "Teuchi-san, I would like a large bowl of miso ramen for Naruto and just give me a bowl of pork ramen." While Teuchi was preparing their food, Naruto continued his story.

"Well there wasn't much stuff in the beginning. My team, Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna was walking. But then two ninjas suddenly attacked us! Sensei told us they are called the Demon Brothers. We managed to defeat them but then we found out Tazuna lied to us. After that we got attacked, this time by Momochi Zabuza."

Iruka nearly spat out the tea that Teuchi had laid for him while they were waiting for their food. "Momochi Zabuza?! The Demon of the Hidden Mist?" When Naruto nodded, Iruka snapped into fatherly mode. "How could Hokage-sama send you on such a dangerous mission?! You are only genin; you could have been killed! How could your sensei let you continue this mission knowing how dangerous it was?! Has your sensei have no responsibility at all!?"

Naruto started panicking, he knew Iruka when he was in rant mode; even the other teachers at the academy were afraid of him. "N-no Iruka-sensei! It was alright. My team chose to continue and Kakashi-sensei reluctantly agreed." _Well actually he didn't, but there is no need to have Iruka-sensei hunting down Kakashi-sensei with a knife in the middle of the night_, Naruto thought.

Suddenly, the infamous Ichiraku ramen was laid in front of them and Teuchi beamed and gestured them to dig in; before welcoming another customer. Naruto seeking this chance to get Iruka distracted quickly told his academy teacher to eat and he continued his story.

To put a long story short, Kakashi had told the genin team to step back and managed to defeat Zabuza but he didn't manage to kill him. Before that had happened, a Hunter-nin presumably kill Zabuza and carried him off. But it turned out the Hunter-nin was an accomplice of Zabuza and was just rescuing him.

"Since Zabuza was alive and still hunting down Tazuna; we had to fight them a second time. But this time, the Hunter-nin was there and he fought with Sasuke. Sakura was protecting Tazuna and I was still at Tazuna's house protecting Inari and Tsunami-san from these people that Gatou hired. Meanwhile, Kakashi-sensei was fighting Zabuza, I went to help Sasuke. But it turned out that Haku, the name of the Hunter-nin, was too strong. He defeated Sasuke and I thought he killed him with his acupuncture needles."

By this point, Naruto had lowered his voice to a whisper and continued telling his story in a low voice. "I got so angry, that I just…snapped. Kakashi-sensei told me later that I had somehow unleased Kyuubi's power."

Iruka gasped before apologizing and telling Naruto to continue.

"I attacked Haku in such rage that I had no idea what was going on. In the end I broke Haku's hunter mask and I saw the face beneath."

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed as if he was remembering something painful before reopening them. "It was the boy who I saw in the forest the day before; he was picking herbs and looks really pretty. I thought he was a girl at first until he told me he was definitely male. We had talked about a few things, he asked me if I had an important person and told me he had one, who he is wiling to give up his life for.

"I remember it so perfectly! How I was angry, so angry that Sasuke had been defeated I was ready to kill Haku. But when his mask broke, I just…couldn't. I saw Haku's face; his innocent brown eyes looked so shocked and I just couldn't. I know that as a shinobi, I cannot hesitate to kill an enemy but I couldn't do it. After that Haku asked me to kill him. He told me Zabuza had no need for a useless tool. But I had lost the energy to do it. I raised a kunai and ran towards him, but I stopped a few meters away.

"Haku suddenly gasped and then used his ice mirror to teleport himself to Zabuza. Kakashi-sensei had trapped Zabuza with his nin-dogs and was running towards him ready to kill. Haku was ready to intercept the attack though. He was willing to sacrifice his own life!

"But suddenly, there was a loud screech and Kakashi-sensei's dogs disappeared. Zabuza and Haku managed to jump away fast enough from Kakashi's attack. But they didn't start attacking; instead they were looking at a black raven near the bridge. It was almost as if it was communicating to them. Zabuza look calm at first, but then really angry! He snarled and said to Kakashi-sensei that the battle was over; he no longer was going to kill Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei was really confused, but then Gatou came with a huge amount of men ready to kill us all. It turns out that Gatou was just using Zabuza and Haku to kill Tazuna and didn't plan on paying them. He would just use a large quantity of hired thugs to kill them both when they were tired out from fighting. Somehow, that raven must have told Zabuza of Gatou's plan because he just took out Gatou and his men."

Iruka looked quite thoughtful before speaking, "So what you're saying is….a raven came out of nowhere, took out Kakashi-sensei's summoned dogs _and_ told the two missing-nin Gatou's plans?" Naruto nodded mutely. "You know that does sound a bit outrageous?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Kakashi-sensei told us that quite a lot of missing-nin support each other to reach their goals. It isn't really unusual to contact by birds when ninjas can summon all sorts of creatures…well I'm just quoting sensei."

Iruka really wanted to tell Naruto that Hatake Kakashi, the genius of the village, was a bit unusual himself (actually bordering on insane, but that can't be used against him; nearly all shinobi that lived past twenty five was a few cards short of a full deck) but he didn't. It didn't seem right to just input that comment right there. So he took a safer route and got to the main point, "So what exactly is the thing that is bothering you Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "No….well it was a bit disturbing to see Gatou's head fly off, but it was what Haku said to me afterwards. He said…." and Naruto trailed off.

"He said?"

"Haku said that if the circumstances were different, if we had met in a different time and place, perhaps we could've been friends." Naruto bowed his head and clenched his fist. "I feel so…weird. I always wanted to be the Hokage, but I couldn't help it, I just couldn't hurt Haku; even when I thought he had killed Sasuke. It wasn't that I was afraid; I just couldn't force myself to do it. But when I saw how easily Haku just sliced the enemies up, I can't help but feel that I'm so far away from my dream. Haku made me realize just how weak I am.

"When Haku said that we could have been friends, I finally realized how difficult and lonely the path of the shinobi is. Even if Haku and I were friends, if he suddenly became an enemy, would I have to kill him? If I can't stand to hurt anyone how can I reach my dream?"

Iruka felt sad and angry; sad because of what his student was feeling and angry at Hatake Kakashi for making Naruto go through this. "Naruto…"

"I feel so scared Iruka-sensei. Is this how it is supposed to be, after you first witness death?"

Iruka stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. "Naruto, do you want to hear a story?" He had a faint smile on his face. Naruto perked up his head a bit and slowly nodded. He liked Iruka's stories; they took him away from his lonely apartment and into the mystical lands with magical creatures, where the heroes were not just one person but everyone was a hero themselves.

"This story is going to be a bit different from usual Naruto." Naruto frowned a bit, but Iruka continued. "There once was a little boy, he was an aspiring shinobi. His parents were brave ninjas that fought for the Hidden Leaf Village and had died in action, but were considered heroes. Despite himself being the sole child of these two braves, he himself was not strong. Because he was an orphan, he was not loved and to hide from the discriminating world, he wore a happy mask. He sought acknowledgement so he would not feel lonely.

"When this young boy graduated from the academy, he was teamed with the best genins in the class. The first mission this team of genin went on turned unfavorable. They were supposed to be delivering supplies to the nearby village when they were attacked by rogue-nin and bandits who had a personal vendetta against the boy's jounin sensei. The boy, who was carrying the goods, did not drop them to help his teammates and sensei. His sensei told him to leave them and get help. And that was exactly what the boy did. He ran."

Naruto interrupting with a sudden, "Why?!"

Iruka had a pained smile on his face and replied, "Many reasons Naruto. He might have ran because no matter how dangerous it was, the mission had to be completed. He could have ran because he wanted to seek help. Yet the boy later on admits that he ran away because he was scared, he was afraid to die, and he was a coward. In the end, his sensei had become a cripple for life. He had protected his young students at the cost of his own life. But the jounin's sacrifice was in vain, one of the genin was severely injured who later slipped into a coma and the other had suffered from mental trauma for years that was later entered into a mental institute.

"After that day, the boy learned his first lesson in life. Before that mission, the boy's sensei had told him that everything in the world was equal. It didn't matter if you were a genius or you had no talent. Everyone who is willing to risk their life for the village will be honored. It just matters whether you are willing to fight for your village or not. Yet the boy thought differently know, it did not matter that if he had no talent or not, in the end; it was he who survived. He learned that it does not matter if you sacrifice you life for a mission, because in the end, if you had no one, no one will mourn for you. And where's the glory if there is nobody to appreciate you for it? The young boy learned that in the harsh world of reality, for shinobi it is not just serving your village that matters. It is serving your village and having the ability to survive that counts.

"The boy learned his second lesson in life years after, when he took the chuunin exam. In that exam, the boy was forced to kill someone; and he did it. He had not regretted killing the person at first, but he had buried himself in remorse for the action weeks after. He learned that some people born to be ninja, and some had to strive to get the abilities; yet never able to reach it. He learned that killing was simple; it was the effects afterwards that would make you drown in guilt. The boy was not cold-hearted and he knew that after this, he would not be able to hold the kunai in his hand without gaining shivers.

"Before the boy made a mistake to learn a third lesson in life, he quit. He no longer strived to achieve more than what he could reach for. He settled down for a quiet desk job and taught at the academy. He promised himself that he would teach students to see the truth to life."

Naruto felt saddened by the story and whispered, "And was he able to teach the students?"

Iruka shook his head, "If he was a failure in his own life, then how could he teach something he never learned properly?" Naruto looked downcast and the corners of Iruka's lips twitched upward fondly, "Don't worry, the boy who is now a man, may not have succeeded, but he is still trying."

After a few moments Naruto's head snapped up, "Was that boy you?"

Iruka stared at him before chuckling and shaking his head, "That is for you to figure out Naruto, I can not tell you all my secrets."

Naruto pouted before asking a softly, "But Iruka-sensei, why did the boy choose to continue as a shinobi to teach; when he could've just quit being a ninja and choose the easier path?"

Iruka smiled, "Because the man was a coward Naruto. He couldn't stand the fact that by quitting, it would mean he wasted most of his entire life for meaningless thing. By quitting, it means telling everyone else that he was weak. Most of all, it means that he was to admitting to the world and more importantly, to himself, what a coward he really was."

"Neh…Iruka-sensei…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I think that even if the boy cannot teach his students these lessons yet, he will. He cannot teach it because they have not yet witnessed it. I believe that when his students do witness it, they will not understand it and it is up to the boy to teach them. And I'm sure he will teach very well."

Iruka just laughed, messed up Naruto's hair, pointed to his ramen and said, "Eat Naruto. Let me teach you one more lesson: As a shinobi, always enjoy every meal because it could be your last."

Naruto just grinned and started eating. Between his chews, he managed to squeeze out some words, "Neh...sensei..."

"Hmm?"

"…thank you."

Iruka shook his head in amusement. Naruto, who he saw as his little brother, was finally growing up.

* * *

"Hey Itachi, I never asked you, but where are your parents?" Uchiha Fugaku was _still_ sitting on the bed, and finally found time to ask a question that had been wandering around in his head for days.

Itachi, who was yet _again_ reading a book, replied quite quickly, almost if he was anticipating this question. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I was found and raised by the fisherman who used to own this cabin. He passed away about two years ago."

"You lived alone for two years?"

"So? What about it?"

"Nevermind, go back to your reading."

You may think that Fugaku was just curious, but he really did think about this the past few days. Despite him being a shinobi and Itachi being extremely antisocial, he had actually enjoyed these few weeks. Perhaps it was the fact that there was no pressure on him or he just never enjoyed life without the constant threat of danger. Here, everyone had thought he was dead, he was in no danger. He was able to think about everything in silence because Itachi rarely spoke. It was actually a bit creepy.

Or it was just this sort of strange feeling Fugaku felt since he met Itachi. It was like a warm feeling, like something had been missing from him all along and he just found it. Maybe it was him still dreaming that his son might still be alive, but he knew it could not have been true. Just because someone has the same hair and eye color doesn't mean anything.

Still, Fugaku's leg was healing up very well and it a few more days he will be able to move his leg. Another week and he should have enough strength to go back to Konoha. He felt strange, like he was dreading those days to come. Had he enjoyed his time here in the cabin that much?

Fugaku sighed inwardly and told himself to stop thinking about it. There was nothing he could do; it two weeks, he would be healed and he would leave. Itachi will continue living here alone like he always had and Fugaku would finally return Konoha. He had missed his wife and son.

Then why does he not feel like returning home?

Dragonmage27: Done! 10 pages! A personal record! It was my birthday on Saturday, so I guess this is a special update! Don't expect the next chapter to be this long! Well, I added Shisui in this because of special request…I hope you like how I made his character. I think the thing between Iruka and Naruto went a bit too long… o well, it was fun typing another side of Iruka. I refuse to believe he is as weak as in the anime! And it finally progresses! Fugaku is going home….soon. xD


	5. And the Plot Stone Starts Rolling

Dragonmage27: I know I know…it's been so long since my last update. I've been really busy with school and home and New Year's. Forgive me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Alternate Universe What if it wasn't Hyuuga Hinata who was kidnapped but Uchiha Itachi? What if they weren't able to rescue him? What if Uchiha Fugaku meets him back fifteen years later?

Once Lost, Now Found

Chapter Five: And the Plot Stone Starts Rolling

Uchiha Sasuke had been walking home after training with his team when he noticed something odd. He didn't smell the delicious aroma of dinner floating around the house like he usually did when he came home. He walked in and looked around the kitchen but his mother was not in there. Then he started to panic.

Sasuke knew his mother was not weak, but lately she had been really depressed from his father's absence and some words that Sakura told him had put him on the edge.

Sakura had asked him, "Sasuke-kun, how is your mother?" When Sasuke replied that she was normal, his female teammate frowned. "Sasuke-kun you have to take care of your mother, she's fragile right now. Even if your mother seems alright outside, you don't know how she is feeling inside. You have to keep an eye on her and make sure she's well." Sasuke had dismissed her concerns nonchalantly but he had kept the warning in mind.

He frantically started running through the rooms in his house. He had hoped that she would be outside tending the gardens or doing laundry but she wasn't there and he tried the inside of the house. He ran to his mother's room but no one was inside. Sasuke became more agitated and then ran into his parent's old room.

After his father had died, Mikoto had refused to stay in there, she claimed it had too many memories and didn't want her new ones to replace those within the room her husband and herself slept in. Instead she had taken the guest room that Shisui usually slept in when he came over. This had confused Sasuke because he could not figure out why his mother would take the guest room over the empty room in his house.

That room had been empty since he remembered when he was a toddler. He had wandered into that room many times and was always confused. There was nothing in that room except for a bed, a table, drawers and some baby toys. Sasuke presumed those were his since he was the only baby his family ever had.

As he ran into the room where his parent's had slept in he spotted his mother. She had his back to him and he could tell she was holding something. Before he started moving towards her, she spoke, "Sasuke." He stiffened for no apparent reason.

Strangely, the genin felt like she had caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to do. Like the time he had tried to steal those cookies when he was seven but she found him and made him re-hang all the laundry he had knocked down when he ran away.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" She had said it softly but her voice wasn't warm and her back was still turned to him. Sasuke inwardly shivered. He had sometimes forgotten that his mother was a former ninja and definitely knew the basics of when or when not a person was behind you. Since she was also a house wife, she knew how to use a kitchen knife. Sasuke summed it up with one word. Creepy.

"Okaa-san, I came home and you weren't in the kitchen. I thought…" he trailed off, wracking his brain to try and find a word that would fit his thoughts and not sound horrifyingly rude. He gave up after a long moment of silence occurred and his mother didn't ask for him to continue. Sasuke realized that his mother probably forgotten his was in the room. He had snuck a look at what his mother was holding and it turned out to be a picture of his father.

Sasuke stared for a while before he turned to leave and give his mother some silence but his mother spoke up again. "Come sit here with me Sasuke. There is something I want to tell you."

Sasuke was a bit startled by the sudden sound but he quickly sat down next to his mother and waited for her to speak again.

"I want to tell you something but you must promise me that you will keep it secret and not react badly." Noticing Sasuke's confused look, she continued. "This has been something, the Uchiha clan, your father and I have kept from you all these years.

"Sasuke, you have a brother."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Land of the Sound, a ninja wearing standard shinobi-wear was leaping from tree to tree. While he may seem to be in a hurry to reach his destination, he was not unfocused. The man stayed tense even as he landed into a clearing where two men were clearly waiting for him. He approached the two and bowed low.

"Orochimaru-sama," the man addressed one of the men and got up, his face masked perfectly.

Orochimaru looked towards him with amusement, "Shiirudo (1), have you completed your mission?"

"Yes! I have already alerted Yakushi about his mission and told him to continue his mission to collect the data of the genin in the Chuunin Exam. He will be entering with his team again."

Orochimaru smirked. "Excellent, everything is going according to plans. Shiirudo, I want you to do something else for me."

"Anything, Orochimaru-sama."

"Return to the village and tell those three genins to participate in this Chuunin Exam. Give them orders to kill Uchiha Sasuke during the second part of the exam. Then go and send a messenger bird to Konoha to register those three."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama. I will return to the village right away. But…may I ask you something?" Seeing his leader narrow his eyes, Shiirudo slightly flinched. However small this action was, it was caught by Orochimaru and he smirked.

"Ask."

"Ah..." Loyal Shiirudo may be, but one should always be cautious around Orochimaru, you never knew when he may send out a snake to kill you. "Never mind Orochimaru-sama. My question is not important."

Orochimaru watched his loyal minion twitch in amusement. "You wish to know why I am sending a team of genin into Konoha to attack Uchiha Sasuke."

"Y-yes." Shiirudo was startled by how Orochimaru knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"The Sharingan of the Uchiha clan is probably one of the greatest bloodline limits in the world. The ability to memorize any technique will be very beneficial to me. I have heard of Uchiha Sasuke, I know he has a lot of potential, but I must first test him with my pawns before he meets the king."

"What if he doesn't meet up to your standards Orochimaru-sama?"

"Then there is no use for him, but I have a feeling he is going to be the perfect vessel. Kabuto has already alerted me of his awaken Sharingan and now is the perfect time to give him the Cursed Seal."

"How is now the perfect time?"

"Uchiha Fugaku has recently been reported dead from an S-class mission. This is the perfect opportunity while Sasuke is weak. He will want to have power to prove to the clan that he is the heir and I will be the one to offer him power.

"Is that why you want the team of genin into Konoha? So you can get into Konoha as the leader of the Sound village and meet the Uchiha?"

Orochimaru's eyes glinted. "Of course not. Those three, I do not expect them to come back alive. They are weak and they will serve me for my greater goal. I will enter Konoha before the Chuunin finals, because by then, it would have been too late."

Shiirudo was still confused, but he did not tell his leader. "How are you going to enter Konoha then, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru scoffed, this man's questions were getting on his nerves. "I believe that does not concern you Shiirudo," Orochimaru said silkily. "Why are you asking so many questions? Are you thinking of betraying me?"

Shiirudo quickly dropped to his knees and bowed. "N-no! Of course not Orochimaru-sama! I would never-" Shiirudo was not able to complete his statement before Orochimaru interrupted him.

"Of course you would not dare, now would you Shiirudo?" Looking down at his jounin who was clearly shaken by the sudden turn of events, he glared. How could a jounin of his village be so weak? He would have to punish him when he returned to the Sound Village. "Quickly go and do as you are told before I change my mind about killing you Shiirudo." Orochimaru's voice was sharp-edged and cold.

His jounin quickly muttered a "Hai!" and fled the clearing. 'Why had I chosen to pledge myself to _him?!'_ Shiirudo thought. He would've quit his job a long time ago, but being a shinobi within the Hidden Sound Village means it was a life long job, you couldn't quit until you died.

Back at the clearing, Orochimaru turned to his minion who was standing behind him quietly the entire time Shiirudo and him were conversing and quickly gave him orders. "Go back to the village and alert the Sound Five of my absence. Tell them to get ready to invade Konoha. Have them ready our chuunin-jounin units until they receive my order to enter Konoha." The man simply nodded and asked, "Where shall I tell them you will be going, Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Tell them I will be taking a short trip to the Sunagakure to meet the Kazekage."

* * *

Sasuke stared at his mother with wide eyes. Was this a joke? He learned recently that his father had died and now his mother was telling his that he had a brother whose also dead?!

"Br-brother?! I have a brother?" Seeing his mother nod, Sasuke suddenly cried out, "Why are you telling me this?! Why now!! Right after Otou-san died?" Realizing that he was not only screaming at his mother but making her feel much worse, he quickly stopped.

"Sasuke…" Mikoto trailed off, looking like she was going to have an emotional breakdown, suddenly pulled her youngest son into a clumsy hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She started apologizing. Sasuke was startled, he had never seen his mother act like this before. The Uchiha clan was a proud one; never had his mother expressed such open affection. His mother had stopped reading his stories, kissing his every night on the forehead before he went to bed since he was five. He had missed those times, and his chest seemed to tighten every time someone else's mother hugged their own child. He had never understood why his clan was so uptight, why he couldn't behave like a normal youngster and had to keep up his image every moment of the day but Sasuke just dismissed his thoughts after awhile. There was no point in thinking about it if he couldn't change anything.

Sasuke stayed stiff and let his mother just hold him for a long moments before his mother finally pulled away. Sasuke physically relaxed but he longed to remain in that warm embrace with his mother.

Mikoto straightened herself out and asked Sasuke, "What do you wish to know?"

"Why," uttered from Sasuke's mouth before he could think.

"Fugaku and I have talked about this for a long time; we did not want to tell you until you were much older. But…I just couldn't keep it to myself, I need to tell someone. I'm sorry Sasuke, I shouldn't have told you." Mikoto hung her head and Sasuke quickly gripped her hands.

"No! I mean, I'd rather know now. I didn't mean to have such a big reaction, I was just surprised."

Mikoto, looked up at her son and smiled faintly.

"Okaa-san, there's something I don't understand. Why did I not know of this earlier? I mean, the clan would have known right? And the village?"

"It is a policy of the clan to not alert the village of any childbirth until they are born. Only the Hokage knew that I was pregnant and the village did not know. We only alert the village of a newborn when we register them into the village listings (2).

"As for the clan, after my son was stolen right under the clan's noses, the Council kept it a secret. They thought it would be a huge embarrassment for a clan that was supposedly one of the strongest to not be able to protect a simple child from a few Kumo-Nins."

"So is that why father always trails off when he mentions something related to 'my son'? And Shisui mentioned something about him remembering something when he was little?"

Mikoto smiled, "Yes, your father was always reminded of our first born when he sees you. Shisui is only eight years older than you. He was five years old when your brother was born. I remember how excited he was because he was the current youngest and couldn't wait until he had a new playmate. Of course, when your brother was kidnapped," Mikoto tightened her fist, "Shisui was a very upset. But he was still young and by the time he grew up, your brother was just a faint memory. Three years later, you were born, Shisui was so happy. I didn't think he even remember my first son."

Sasuke didn't know why, but he suddenly felt upset when he saw his mother's face smiling at the thoughts of his brother. Sasuke squashed down that feeling. How could he be jealous of his brother who wasn't even alive?!

"Is that why we always have that room empty? The one with those baby toys? And why no one ever goes into them except to clean?"

"Yes, Fugaku and I wanted to keep that room so it will always remind us of him."

"Okaa-san, what did you name my brother?"

Mikoto bit her lip and didn't look like she wanted to answer but did after awhile. "Nothing. I didn't name him yet. I was going to wait until Fugaku came home, but before he did…" Mikoto silently took a picture of Fugaku from the dresser table and stared at it. "I always regretted that, I should have named him when I got the chance."

Both mother and son fell into silence and sat there for a long time. By the time Sasuke finally broke the silence, the sun had already set. "Okaa-san, are you okay?"

Mikoto looked at him and smiled slightly, "I wasn't', but I will be. Thank you for listening to me. It relieves me to have let some of that out."

Before more silence came, Sasuke asked something he really wanted to ask for a long time since his father died. "Okaa-san, what happens now?"

Mikoto fully smiled and gripped his hand. "Now? Now I cook dinner and you are going to help me." She pulled herself and her son up and headed towards the door. As long as her son understood, she was going to be alright. As Fugaku had once told her, to dwell on the past means to forget the present. To cling onto what has already happened will make you lose what you have now. And Mikoto did not want to lose her son.

What would really happen now? Mikoto and Sasuke would move on living, as long as they had each other for support. The bond that was once between mother and her son had been slowly fading but now it has been reunited and would not be broken no matter what happens in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Water Country, Uchiha Fugaku was having a mental debate. He did not now how to break the news to Itachi that he needed to go back to Konoha. His leg had healed perfectly and he could move around. His chakra levels had been fully recovered and the wound on his chest was healed, even if he had a big scar.

Fugaku was pretty much ready to leave, he had his things packed (a very little amount) but he did not know how to tell his host that he was leaving. The normal way would have been to just leave a note telling his savior of his departure but somehow, Fugaku had wanted to see Itachi one last time.

Fugaku had been out near the back of the cottage when he heard some noise inside. He opened the back door and walked in to greet Itachi (and tell him of the inevitable) when he paused.

Standing in the middle of the room was a man. His back was to him but Fugaku could tell that he was a big man with broad shoulders and mid length black hair. It was dry, tangled and untamed.

The man turned around and Fugaku saw red bloodshot eyes. The man looked to be in his late thirties and had an unshaven face. The man stared right at Fugaku and gripped a bloodstained katana in his right hand. "Are you Itachi?" the man growled out with a rough voice.

Fugaku was surprised and was only able to say "I-" before he was interrupted.

The man raised his katana and rushed towards him with the speed of a jounin and the intent to kill. "I'll kill you!"

(1) Shiirudo: well I read on Wiki that Kabuto and his team are named the Sword/Helmet/Armor trio, so why not add a shield? (I'm not sure if it technically means shield, but if you sound it out it sounds a bit similar I guess…)

(2) Village Listing: Dunno what its called…it's like…a list of all the people within the village. I was not sure should I call it registering as a citizen (didn't seem right) so I just made up the village listing. Well, the list is updated every time a child is born.

Dragonmage27: I finally finished it! Don't be upset if it wasn't as long as last chapter, I told you that was a birthday special! Still…that was seven pgs, be happy with it.

Question: Was everyone too OOC?


	6. And the Stone Rolls a Bit Faster

Dragonmage27: It's been a long time, I know. Forgive me, school and everything is too much. Luckily, I'm on spring vacation right now. With luck, I'll finish this before school begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Alternate Universe What if it wasn't Hyuuga Hinata who was kidnapped but Uchiha Itachi? What if they weren't able to rescue him? What if Uchiha Fugaku meets him back fifteen years later?

Note: Bit of profanity ahead, watch out.

Once Lost, Now Found

Chapter Six: And the Stone Rolls a Bit Faster

Sasuke quickly jumped to avoid the incoming attack. He twisted his body in mid-air and tossed a shuriken at his attacker before landing gracefully on the ground. The assault didn't stop and he quickly jumped as his opponent charged toward him with a grin and a sharp kunai in hand.

Landing a few feet from the attacker, he lost his footing as the land seemed to shift. _A trap!_ He quickly did a _Kawarimi_ and within seconds, the spot he was standing on was replaced with a log that was pierced by kunais and shurikens. As Sasuke disappeared, this opponent stood in the middle of the training ground waiting for Sasuke to show himself.

Sasuke reappeared up in a tree and was doing the hand seals for his signature fire jutsu when a hand appeared from behind him, gripped his wrists tightly, forcing him to stop his attack. He was about to see who was behind him when another hand appeared and held a kunai at his neck. Sasuke quickly glanced down and saw his opponent disappear in smoke. _Damn, Kage Bunshin! _

The man behind him moved closer and whispered into his ear, "I win, Sasuke." And with that, he unhanded Sasuke and leapt down on the training ground, quickly followed by Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the man with a frown, "You went easy on me, Shisui." After Uchiha Fugaku died, Sasuke had been training with his cousin a lot and both had become quick friends and dropped the honorifics.

Shisui laughed and just shook his head. He sat down under one of the trees and patted the ground next to him. Sasuke sat down and leaned his head back against the tree. "You went easy on me" he repeated again with an accusing tone as he closed his eyes.

Shisui laughed again and raised his two hands in defense. "Now, why would you say that?"

Without opening his eyes, Sasuke replied curtly, "You didn't use your Sharingan, you didn't use any ninjutsu, and you only laid down traps and used taijutsu."

"Well this was just a spar isn't it? But it was fun right?" Shisui glanced at the unmoving Sasuke and elbowed him. "Come on, you have to admit it, I'm good, aren't I?" He looked at Sasuke again and noticed those closed eyes. "Are you kidding me?!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and stated dryly, "Shisui, you seriously don't act like a jounin."

Shisui gasped and put his hand to his heart. "You hurt me, Sasuke. Are you saying that I should act like Kakashi-senpai? Or Asuma-san?" His eyes widened and he whispered silently, "Or Gai-san?"

Sasuke snorted. He had met the 'Flames of Youth' jounin a while ago when his team and the other team were put on an escort mission together; all in all, Sasuke was not impressed at the green jumpsuit wearing strange jounin. "Are all you jounin his crazy," he demanded.

"Of course!" Shisui exclaimed dramatically while Sasuke snorted next to him. An abrupt silence fell between these two for a moment until it was interrupted by Shisui.

"Hey Sasuke, have you heard?"

"About what?"

"These were just rumors, but I heard from Uruchi-san, who heard from Teyaki-san, who heard from Tekka-san, who heard from Inabi-san, who-"

"Just get to the point!" Shisui smirked; he had caught Sasuke's attention.

"Well, they say that Yashiro-san is trying to take over as head of the Uchiha Clan."

Awkward silence fell in as Sasuke stared at Shisui. Shisui rubbed the back of his head with one hand and said sheepishly, "I was a bit too direct right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What do you mean though? I thought there was already someone chosen to become the next head."

"Yeah, you're chosen to be the next head. But since you're still too young and," Shisui bit his lip, he knew this was a difficult topic for Sasuke, "since Uncle Fugaku died, the Uchiha Council is supposed to take care of everything until you come of age to head the clan yourself. But Yashiro-san is trying to convince the Council that he should head it while you are still of minority. And if he be able to do that, he can easily strip you of your title as the next head."

"W-what! He can't do that, can he?"

"He can. If he becomes the head, his orders overrule everything else. It's true that the Council controls the clan from behind, but the head of the family has to approve of it first. Basically, head of the family, is head of the Council. And you also get to attend to the meetings with the Village Council."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment to let this new information sink in before he spoke. "I might not know much of the clan politics, but for some strange reason, Yashiro-san has never like Otou-san."

Shisui snorted, "of course not, Uncle Fugaku was everything Old Man Yashiro wanted. Uncle Fugaku was born to be the head of the clan and Yashiro-san was always one step behind in everything. Yashiro-san is five years older than Uncle Fugaku but he still has to address him as Captain because Uncle Fugaku's is his superior. Years of jealousy must be boiling within."

Sasuke frowned, "I don't care about any of this. But I am not going to let him take away my father's position. If he wants to take that title, he will have to go through me first!"

Shisui laughed, "You have guts I tell you, but what can you do? He's thirty-three years your senior. He has years of experience _and_ he's a member of the Konoha Military Police Force."

Sasuke glared at his cousin and Shisui just shook his head with a smile on his face. "Don't worry, Sasuke-chan," Shisui smirked when he saw Sasuke glower at him. "I'll help."

"You'll help? What can you do yourself?"

"Just me? Nothing. But don't worry Sasuke-chan, I am jounin and I was former ANBU. I have friends in high places. Even Yashiro-san will think twice before threatening a shinobi who is friends with half the ANBU that guard the Hokage himself."

Sasuke sighed, "Why is it that whenever it's a revolution, it's always involved with politics? I'm only twelve and I'm smack in the middle of it.

Shisui grinned, "This is reality, kid. Get used to it.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku was usually a man prepared for all situations but know he was stuck wondering, 'How the hell did I get myself into this?' He had been asking himself that a lot since he met Itachi.

He quickly stepped to the left and the man that was charging at him tried to stop abruptly but instead, lost his sense of balance and Fugaku took advantage of that. Quickly, he swept out his foot which made the man fall onto the ground. He gripped the man's arms, forcing him to drop his katana, and shoved them into a locking position behind the man's back before he slammed the man against the wall, face-first.

Gripping his hands so he had a tight hold on the man's arms, he used his feet to gently toss up the katana and pointed it toward the man's throat. "Who are you?" Fugaku demanded.

While the man seemed to be in deep thought, Fugaku took this time to think about what had just occurred in the last five seconds. On instinct, Fugaku had managed to capture the man and trap him in a fatal position. However, Fugaku mentally berated himself for being slow in avoiding the man's attack.

Too deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the man has started talking. "…you that son of the bitch?"

Fugaku blinked and ignored the man's question. Not that he heard it anyway. "Who are you and why did you attack me?"

The man growled and answered with a hoarse voice. "Don't speak like you don't know what you did. Since you have already caught me, kill me."

"I will not kill you, yet. And I do not know what I have done."

"Kill me know or you'll regret it later. And don't you dare play me for a fool; you know what you have done!"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"…Are you not Itachi?"

"I never said I was. Why are you trying to kill Itachi?"

"That bastard! He-"

The man stopped abruptly, and looked at Fugaku with wide eyes. He coughed out a mouthful of blood and his eyes rolled up. His body became slack and Fugaku quickly checked his pulse. Surprised, Fugaku stared. The man was dead.

Fugaku laid the body down and took a seat in the cottage. While he was debating whether to just leave or not, now he was definitely waiting until Itachi got home. Whether Itachi wanted to or not, he was getting some answers.

Itachi came back home around an hour later and the moment he went in, he stared. He stared at the dead body, the blood that stained the dead body and Fugaku who had the blood on his hands. He summed up all his questions into one, "What happened here Fugaku-san?

Fugaku glanced up at his host who had come back home. "Good question, Itachi. This man charges in here and attacks me, screaming for your blood. I managed to capture him and in the middle of my interrogation, he dies. I thought you were a simple fisherman Itachi. Why was he after you?" _What are you hiding?_ was the unspoken question that Fugaku really wanted to know.

Itachi blinked and glanced down at the man. "I have never seen him, ever, in my entire life." Itachi seemed to enter into deep thoughts. "However, he might…" he faded off.

Fugaku gritted his teeth, he hated not getting answers. "He might?"

"Remember I told you about the fisherman who lived here and raised me up?" Fugaku nodded and Itachi continued. "He might have been looking for him."

"His name is Itachi too?"

Itachi nodded. "I thought they would've stopped coming a year ago, after he died."

"They always come? What for?"

"The fisherman who raised me…he was a very…flirtatious man. Basically, he slept with most of the women in the village, and the neighboring village. Half of the women were married. Most of them come here with the intent to kill."

"If you both were just fisherman, how did you fight them off?"

"He would usually go on fishing trips that takes at least two weeks so he could escape them. And then when the angry husbands came looking for his head, they usually see that I'm the innocent third party and just leave."

"Usually?"

"If they don't see me as the innocent third party, I just escape."

"How do you escape?"

Itachi jerked his head to the lake beside the cottage. "I swim very fast."

Fugaku was a bit surprised by all this and just murmured an "I see."

Luckily for Itachi, Fugaku seemed to be a bit overwhelmed and didn't notice the many plot holes this story had. Fugaku didn't notice that a villager would never really have the speed of a jounin, and forgot that before the man had come in, his katana was covered with blood. He didn't notice seem to remember that the man didn't die of normal circumstances. He also didn't notice that Itachi had a faint smirk on his lips and there was a slight flash of red in his eyes before it faded away quickly.

After a while, Itachi looked at Fugaku and his things all packed up. "Are you leaving?"

Fugaku stared back at Itachi and noticed that while his face was masked perfectly, his voice had sounded a bit disappointed. "Yes, now that I am all healed back, I must go back to my village. I stayed because I wanted to thank you for your hospitality this whole time."

Itachi turned away slightly, "I see. Good-bye then."

Fugaku stared at Itachi, before he asked Itachi a question, "Itachi, why do you stay here? I know this was where you grew up, but why do you really stay here?"

Itachi replied softly, "Because I have no where else to go."

"If…if you were offered a place to go, would you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because there is nothing left here for me."

Before Fugaku could stop himself he uttered out a statement that would change not only his life, but the lives of everyone else in the village. "Come back with me to Konoha."

* * *

Danzo, the ex-head of the now disbanded Root, was an old man. Yet no matter how old he is, he was still as sly as a fox. He had kept all his connections with everyone in Root and they were all loyal to him.

As he stood standing on the rooftop of the Ninja Academy in Konoha, he waited for his subordinate to come. The only thing that signified that anyone had appeared was the flicker of light but Danzo had not been in competition with the Third Hokage for no reason. "Come out," he called into the darkness and the person he was waiting for walked out.

"You have a mission for me?" the man called out from the shadows while walking soundlessly. The man looked young; he had short black hair and a pale face. His eyes were blank without emotion.

"Yes, as you should know, there will soon be many," his face scrunched up into a sick grin, "honorable guests entering into Konoha. Do you know what will happen soon?"

"No."

"War. Konoha has gotten too weak and the Sandaime is too soft. Soon I will be able to change everything and bring Konoha to higher level." Danzo's eyes glinted.

"What do you wish for me to do?"

"All the pieces have been already set, but Uchiha Fugaku's death has caused my plans to shift. There will be a revolution soon within the ranks of the Uchiha. Fugaku who I have tried so hard to draw to my side is now dead. No matter, he was never as ambitious as the others in his clan. He didn't want to see my views of the village? His clansmen will do my work for me. Yashiro is likely to become the next head, I need you to give him this," faster than your eyes could see, Danzo shot out his arm and a scroll was flung directly toward his subordinate. Without blinking, the man grabbed the scroll from the air.

"Do not be seen by anyone other than Yashiro. Then, enter the ranks of the ANBU. I need you to gain the trust of the Hokage and be put as one of the guards during the Chuunin Exam finals."

"What will be my alias?"

"Sai, your name will be Sai."

* * *

Meanwhile, Momochi Zabuza and Haku were sitting at a campsite in the Water Country. While Zabuza was resting, Haku seemed to be communicating with a raven that was resting on his arm.

"Zabuza-san!"

"What?"

"I just found out something interesting." Haku grinned and Zabuza felt a bit frightened. Haku definitely looked innocent, but he was quite the devil within. Zabaza gagged inwardly. 'I fully blame it on Itachi," he thought.

Haku giggled. Yes he giggled. "Remember the man I told you about last time? The one who was staying with Itachi in the Old Guy's cottage? Apparently he's all healed up and he's going back to his village."

"What's interesting about that? Does Itachi want us to kill him or something?"

"No, no. The guy asked Itachi to go back to his village with him!"

Zabuza's eyes widened. "What did Itachi say?"

"I think Itachi said yes."

"Che, I don't know what that guy is thinking, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Do you think it's going to be risky for Itachi? To enter into a village full of shinobi, it could be dangerous if they recognize him."

"No," Zabuza snorted. "It'll be dangerous for the village. Itachi is careful; I don't think most people know what he looks like."

"What are we going to do then, Zabuza-san? We still owe Itachi a favor, and if he leaves the Water Country, it'll be hard to contact him."

"Do you know what village that man belongs to?"

"Konoha I think."

"Alright then," Zabuza said as he got up for the campsite and heaved his sword over his shoulder and into the sheath. "Let's go."

"Go? Where to?"

"To the Fire Country."

Dragonmage27: There! Done! A bit average, 7 pages, took me two days to finish. This chappie reveals more hints on Itachi's character, and two new plots: uproar within the Uchiha Clan and Danzo's evil plan!

Question: Should I make Itachi more open or closed?

Question 2: I had a lot of dialogue in this, is it okay?

Question 3: Tell me the truth. This chapter sucked.

Question 4: How was the fighting scene between Sasuke and Shisui? First time writing action, gimme some tips please.


End file.
